1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of flashlights and holders for holding flashlights.
2. Background Art
Flashlights are useful because they are portable and lightweight. In certain situations, it is preferable to place the flashlight in a holder such that both of the user's hands are free. For instance, construction workers often require the use of a flashlight and it is common to affix a holder to a hard hat and insert a flashlight in the holder. Some flashlights commonly used are operated by holding the barrel of the flashlight and twisting the head. One disadvantage of using this type of flashlight in a holder is that it requires two hands to operate the flashlight, one hand being used to hold the barrel and the other to manipulate the head. Otherwise, the flashlight would rotate in the holder.
FIG. 1 is an illustration of a prior art device provided for mounting a flashlight to the brim of a hat. The clip portion of the flashlight holder and the barrel support portion of the holder are parallel to each other. With this configuration, the holder must be mounted to one side of the hat to direct the light from the flashlight in front of the wearer. The light cannot be pointed directly in front of the wearer without the wearer turning his head to one side. Further, although the barrel support portion supports the barrel of the flashlight, the barrel of the flashlight is not inhibited from rotation therein. Accordingly, in order to prevent such rotation, two hands are required to operate the flashlight as described above.
Moreover, conventional flashlight holders are not easily mountable to a surface with screws due to interference of the screw head with the reception of the flashlight barrel in the barrel support portion of the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,780 issued on Apr. 6, 1993 to J. M. Ekman and U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,494 issued on Aug. 1, 1995 to B. L. Harlan disclose holders for flashlights. Each holder defines a configuration similar to the prior art device illustrated in FIG. 1. Specifically, each holder defines an attachment device which is parallel to the flashlight barrel support portion such that the holder must be attached to one side of a hat or cap. Also, the barrel support portion of each holder permits the rotation of the flashlight barrel therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,346 issued on Oct. 24, 1995 to N. Hirsch discloses an article holder which includes a clip and a clamp to which the clip is releasably securable. The clip defines an article 5 holding portion which releasably holds a cylindrical article such as a flashlight. The article holding portion defines a configuration similar to the barrel support portion of the prior art illustrated in FIG. 1 and permits the rotation of the cylindrical article therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,538 issued on Oct. 31, 1995 to R. C. Womack discloses a portable light source which is mounted on a hat or cap via an adjustable mounting bracket. The light source includes a separate portable power source which communicates with the light source via an electrical connector. The mounting assembly must be secured to an object to support the light source and is not free standing.
Each of the prior art devices disclosed in these patents requires multiple parts, thereby making their use more complicated and costly. Further, the likelihood of destruction is also increased due to the number of parts. Further, each of these devices is provided for a single use. Each is dedicated to holding an item in a single location or for a single particular purpose.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a one-piece, multi-purpose flashlight holder assembly that is configured to retain a flashlight therein which can be operated with one hand.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flashlight holder assembly which can be clipped to cylindrical objects such as handlebars or a tree branch.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a flashlight holder assembly wherein the barrel support and clip of the holder are perpendicular to each other such that the flashlight held in the barrel support of the holder is perpendicular to the surface to which the clip is secured.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a flashlight holder assembly wherein the flashlight is linearly adjustable therein.
Moreover, it is an object of the present invention to provide a flashlight holder assembly which serves as an incline/decline stand such that the flashlight can be supported at an angle when the holder is resting on a surface.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a flashlight holder assembly wherein the flashlight barrel support of the holder is configured to receive screws through a portion thereof without interfering with the reception of the flashlight barrel.
Further, it is yet another object of the present invention to provide a flashlight holder assembly which defines an elevated base to provide clearance between the flashlight head and the surface such that the flashlight remains operable when mounted in such a manner.